EL DEMONIO Y EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: YAOI, MAL RESUMEN BUENA HISTORIA... LO SIENTO, ESTO ES UN SEBAS X WILLIAM, PORQUE? PORQUE SI, ES UN REGALO PARA UNA AMIGA, POSIBLE CONTINUACION... SEBASTIAN ESTA ABURRIDO DE SU MONOTONA VIDA Y WILLIAM PLANEA VENGARSE DE GRELL POR TANTAS INFIDELIDADES.


_**Si hola…, he vuelto, esta historia es un obsequio para mi Sebas-chan, lo siento, soy un horrible partner, pero para compensar mi negligencia, he escrito esta historia para ti, está basada en el rol que habíamos comenzado perooooo, ya no terminamos, odio mi trabajo, en verdad, me roba mucho tiempo y casi nunca me puedo conectar, bueno, ya sabemos que tu odia a mi amado Grell, y por eso te traigo este Sebas x Will, a muchos no les gusta esta pareja, pero a nosotras sí, es bastante sensual verlos juntos * contengan sus orgasmos * XD. Ya saben, yo realmente amo Kuroshitsuji, toda esa fantasía, lo sobrenatural… esto trata de shinigamis y akumas, pero ya estoy preparando varios Mundos Alternos. Aclaro, sigo siendo amante del GRELLIAM, no puedo evitarlo XD en fin, disfruten esto. GRACIAS YANA TOBOSO POR KUROSHITSUJI III ***_

* * *

Ya era tarde, el cielo se ennegrecía y el helado aire se colaba por puertas, ventanas y cualquier ranura en la que pudiera. Estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente, había sido un día horrible, las obligaciones lo consumían, y todo ¿a cambio de qué?. Una mala paga, trabajo en exceso y sin descanso, un descuido y todo se viene abajo, tal parece se están burlando de él, ¡de él!, un hombre de su rango y categoría, inmortal, con el poder de matar a diestra y siniestra. William y Sebastian no eran tan distintos; aunque enemigos por naturaleza, algo los unía, ¿el destino?, "las almas".

Para Sebastian, la vida ya era tan monótona, tantos siglos en este mundo y en el infierno, todo siempre era lo mismo, los contratos, los humanos. Si, deseaba con todo su ser devorar el alma de Ciel Phantomhive, pero, algo le hacía falta, algo de… emoción. Esta noche, para romper un poco con la rutina, el demonio mayordomo decidió hacerle una visita a cierto shinigami engreído, mismo que desde el primer día en que lo vio, este llamo su atención.

–Buenas noches "gafitas"– la voz seductora llama de entre las sobras.

–Honestamente – se quejó William mientras sentía hervir su sangre.

–¿Qué haces aquí alimaña? – masculla con los dientes apretados mientras invoca su death scythe y ajusta sus anteojos.

–Pero que grosero, a caso ¿no puedo hacerle una visita?– responde con fingida tristeza.

–William-san ¿No me ha extrañado?, hace mucho que no nos vemos– sonríe con malicia el sensual demonio.

–¿Cómo es que entraste? – responde el shinigami obscuro evadiendo la primer pregunta; Sebastian simplemente se encoje de hombros y sonríe de lado, segundos después se pone de pie y avanza hasta el segador de almas lenta mente cual fiera al acecho. Sus ojos escarlata brillan en la obscuridad, con ese brillo único de la lujuria y el pecado.

– ¿A caso eso importa?, lo que vale la pena es que estoy aquí y lo que en verdad es importante es… a lo que he venido– susurra con tersa voz al oído del recto shinigami. Para William es inevitable estremecerse, la adrenalina de lo prohibido recorre su cuerpo, una sensación muy similar a cuando se encuentra a solas con su amante, pero no más, eso ya es cosa del pasado, la traición de su empleado no será olvidada tan fácilmente y por supuesto que ameritara una "venganza". William se hace unos cuantos pasos a un lado y ajusta sus gafas, finge molestia y se dirige a su escritorio, no quiere ser tan obvio y mostrar debilidad.

–¿gusta una tasa de té? – pregunta el mayordomo

–¿Qué? –William cuestiona en un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, no se esperaba esto. Sebastian reprime una risa pues no quiere ofender al shinigami y repite su pregunta.

–Envenenada seguramente – exclama acusadoramente la parca obscura. Sebastian se sorprende ante tal acusación falsa y aunque la parece cómica la situación, no puede evitar ofenderse un poco.

–Tengo cosas mejores que hacer como para dedicarme a visitar shinigamis a media noche y envenenarlos, realmente no busco problemas, si mi Bocchan no me lo ordena, yo no puedo matarlo así como así – exclama molesto el demonio pero sonríe falsamente.

– Y dudo mucho que su amante me lo perdone, por mucho que jure amarme, no creo que Grell-san esté dispuesto a perderlo– habla con cinismo el mayordomo.

–Honestamente… no lo menciones– pide William con un tono de frustración.

–Oh, a caso toqué un tema sensible para usted, no pensé que los rumores fueran ciertos, se que…– Sebastian no termina su oración pues la guadaña de William yace en su garganta, a unos milímetros de cortarla. El demonio guarda silencio, toma la guadaña y la aleja de su cuello, las filosas hojas de la death scythe se pintan con el carmín de su diabólica sangre y sin dudarlo procede a limpiar las navajas con su lengua ofreciendo una vista seductora para el shinigami, William no puede evitar un leve sonrojo en sus siempre pálidas mejillas.

–Ya que esta tan impetuoso esta noche… le propongo ir a su casa– ofrece Sebastian con mirada inocente. William le mira con desconfianza pero no se niega, simplemente le mira fijamente casi como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos que son el camino al mismísimo purgatorio.

–Lo invitaría a la mansión de mi amo, pero no creo que se sienta cómodo– sonríe el diablo y este avanza hasta la puerta para gentilmente abrirla y permitirle la salida al shinigami.

–Por supuesto que no– exclamó William causando la sorpresa del sirviente,

–No pueden vernos salir juntos – Spears habló en un susurro algo avergonzado. Sebastian sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a William.

–Muy bien, ¿le parece si lo espero en su casa? –pidió Sebastian; el supervisor del despacho guardó silencio pero asintió con la cabeza y mirada gacha. Michaelis sonrió y rozó su nariz contra el oído de la parca, para acto seguido esfumarse dejando solamente una pluma de cuervo negro, William la tomó y la observó unos momentos, no era tan distinto a sus hermosas palomas. Una vez que el diablo se marchó, una extraña sensación invadió a William, era confuso, era alegría y frustración, de cierto modo sentía como si traicionara a los de su raza, pero no había porque sentirse así, no ha hecho nada malo "aún"; por otro lado… se sintió estúpido, tal vez lo mejor y más inteligente era salir a lado del demonio, hacer que todo el despacho se enterara, que la noticia llegara de inmediato a Grell Sutcliff ; oh sí, ya se imaginaba la cara del pelirrojo al enterarse, sus dos grandes amores… William dejó de divagar, tenía prisa, nunca le gustó desperdiciar el tiempo, ordeno un poco sus papeles, tomó algunos otros y de inmediato se dirigió a su casa. * Ya en la puerta de su apartamento, William se cercioro de que nadie lo viera, aunque era absurdo, nadie tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, él era el jefe. Antes de introducir su llave, el olor de Michaelis inundo su nariz, el demonio ya estaba presente, y por alguna extraña razón, en esta ocasión el olor no le parecía una peste como siempre ¿o es que jamás lo había sido?, William despejó sus mente y se dispuso a entrar.

–Bienvenido– Sebastian recibió al shinigami con algo muy parecido a la alegría. William entro a su casa, pero simplemente no podía dejar de desconfiar, que tal si este demonio sólo trataba de burlarse de él.

–¿Qué tal un poco de té? – ofreció el mayordomo gentilmente y extendió la tasa de porcelana fina a su propietario, William la tomó entre sus manos enguantadas, inhaló el agradable buqué de aquel té de flores y lo bebió, al principio lentamente, lo más reservado que pudo, pero realmente ese té tenía un sabor exquisito, ni muy dulce ni demasiado amargo, casi perfecto, una vez terminado el té, William caminó hasta su habitación, en el trayecto, la parca se despojaba perezosamente de sus uniforme, arrojó a una silla su saco para después aflojar su corbata y desabotonar su camisa unos cuantos botones mostrando su siempre oculto pero tonificado y muy perfecto pecho.

–Jamás me imaginé que usted fuera tan desordenado William-san – comentó Sebastian quien le seguía por detrás, levantando el desorden que la parca iba dejando, William enarco una ceja pero no dijo nada, estaba muy cansado, William se recostó en su cama unos momentos aunque aun portaba parte de su uniforme, no es que pensara dormir así, sólo quería descansar un poco, unos segundos de paz es lo que rogaba. Para su sorpresa, de pronto, un peso extra estaba sobre de él, la parca abrió de inmediato los ojos, sobre de él estaba Michaelis, William de inmediato lo hizo a un lado. –¿Pero… pero que haces? – cuestiono alarmado.

– ¿No pensara dormir vestido o si? – fue la respuesta del demonio quien de inmediato se acerco a la muerte y comenzó a desvestirlo; William se aferró a sus prendas y retrocedió, un gran sonrojo invadió su rostro.

–No se emocione, estoy acostumbrado a esto, lo hago a diario, no se crea alguien especial– escupió con desdén el demonio; William frunció el ceño, no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras le ofendieran, estaba acostumbrado a los halagos eternos de Grell y a que lo trataran como lo más importante. De la nada y sorpresivamente el demonio acercó sus labios a los de William y un beso muy suave fue plantado, mientras su mano enguantada en blanco bajaba hasta la entrepierna de William. El shinigami miró esos ojos rojos y parecían mirarlo con simpatía y afecto, como si lo comprendiera. El demonio parecía leer la mirada de William, pero ignoró la pregunta que le hacia su mente, ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? y continuo en lo suyo, besando la línea de la mandíbula, bajando por el cuello hasta la clavícula, dejo unas cuantas marcas aquí y allá, estaba haciendo todo lo que imaginó desde el momento en que estuvieron juntos en aquel circo, supo que ese shinigami tendría que ser suyo, tenían tantas cosas en común. Lamia y succionaba uno de sus pezones mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro entre sus dedos índice y pulgar hasta que estos ya estaba completamente erectos, la piel de este se erizó no sólo en ese pedazo de piel, si no en todo su cuerpo. Tal parecía que este encuentro era planeado y de común acuerdo, no hubo resistencia, Sebastian no era del tipo de hombres que se toma su tiempo para el sexo, nada de caricias ni palabras lindas, si se trataba de obtener lo que quería, ya fuese información o descargar su tención sexual, el tomaba a las humanas, hacia lo suyo con rapidez y fuerza, incluso violencia y se marchaba una vez ya terminado el "trabajo", pero en esta ocasión lo estaba disfrutando, y cómo no, era inevitable el no probar esa alma, muchas veces Grell trató de tentar al sirviente del infierno, hablando sobre el sabor de las almas de los shinigamis, o sobre la posibilidad de ensuciar el nombre de los dioses de la muerte violándolos, pero jamás tuvo efecto, más sin en cambio, hoy, esta noche, confirmó que todos los alegatos del pelirrojo amanerado eran ciertos, o por lo menos, William era delicioso. La hábil lengua del demonio recorrió el vientre de William, dejando un camino de saliva así hasta llegar al miembro ya erecto de este, Sebastian sonrió victorioso, causando que William se sonrojara intensamente y apartara la mirada, oh, era tan dulce, casi tenía una pizca de inocencia, aunque realmente Sebastian dudaba que el gerente fuese virgen, pero le inspiraba cierto encanto, dispuesto a tragar por completo aquel pene suplicante de atención, Sebastian se deleitó torturando al shinigami, primero dejando algunos suaves besos en aquel pubis, para después succionar un poco y así marcando la tersa piel lampiña. Con su mano derecha comenzó a bombear aquel miembro, de arriba a abajo, lentamente acelerando los movimientos de su muñeca, para después besar y lamer la punta enrojecida, William se aferraba a las blancas sabanas arrugándolas y sacándolas de su perfecto acomodo sobre su siempre lisa cama, gemidos y ruidos guturales trataban de escapar de sus labios, el placer era demasiado.

–Le gusta ¿no es así? – dijo orgulloso el demonio

–Honestamente… es una pena que seas una maldita alimaña roba almas – William gimió ahogado en placer.

–Realmente usted no puede ser gentil ¿cierto William-san?-

–En verdad es una pena que usted se rebaje a fornicar con Grell-san– Se burló el demonio, lo cual fue un golpe bajo para el ego del supervisor del despacho.

–Ahhng, sólo… so- sólo hazlo!– William tenía planeado contestar con un insulto pero en vez de eso un gran gemido fue lo que salió, El shinigami obscuro tomo al demonio por los cabellos suavemente y le ordenó seguir con la felación. Sebastian tragó por completo el ya hinchado falo, jugó con él y su lengua, lo lamió cual paleta a todo lo largo y acarició el glande.

–¿Qué tan resistentes son ustedes?, si te penetro de un golpe ¿podría partirte a la mitad? – cuestiono burlón el cuervo.

–Ni te atrevas–amenazó William quien de inmediato cerró las piernas, Sebastian no pudo evitar reír, este shinigami era tan gracioso e iluso.

– Tranquilo – Sebastian trato de consolar al espantado segador con una sonrisa y subió hasta el rostro del segador para besarlo, las lenguas danzaban lentamente, en ese momento de distracción, el mayordomo se acomodo entre las piernas del shinigami, tomándolo con fuerza por las caderas, dejándolas marcadas, al romper el beso un hilillo de saliva conectaba los labios, el cuervo sonrió y bajó para continuar con lo suyo, con cuidado el demonio mayordomo separó los montículos de carne para así comenzar a lamer la entrada de su nuevo amante. Para William fue una sensación completamente nueva, jamás había estado en esta posición, pero realmente se sentía muy bien. La hábil lengua siguió lamiendo y jugando en cada rincón del cuerpo de William, Sebastian en verdad quería saborear a este shinigami por completo, lamio los testículos de este, besó y succionó los muslos dejando marcas amoratadas; William se sentía muy cerca de su liberación, podía sentir la presión en su vientre, Sebastian se percató de esto y de nuevo introdujo en su boca el falo de William, tragándolo por completo, haciendo ruidos y movimientos que cumplieron su objetivo, el shinigami no pudo evitar correrse en el boca del demonio, tanto que su semilla se desbordó por la comisura de los labios. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de mañana, se habían pasado toda la noche disfrutándose uno al otro; William yacía recostado aletargado, necesitaba dormir un poco, mientras el sueño lo vencía, el mayordomo tomaba sus ropas, tristemente el deber de nuevo lo llamaba.

* * *

**Leí un fic todo explicito, la verdad no me pareció nada sensual ni agradable de leer, de hecho fue grotesco, espero no caer en la misma vulgaridad (Muahajajajaj ¿quieren secuela?) Más te vale que te guste, POR CIERTO, CREO QUE SE PUBLICO UN POCO EXTRAÑO EL FORMATO, LO SIENTO, LA ESTUPIDA COMPUTADORA DEL CYBER NO FUNCIONA BIEN.**


End file.
